The United Being's Final Warning
by MechBoyOfDoom
Summary: A new Smasher upsets the balance of power within th Smash World. Other Worlds collide. And strange deaths wrack the fragile peace. This proves the work of a hated and feared deity, whose fury could destroy Smash completely.
1. The Arrival

**Author's Notes:** Hi! I'm back! (Let's have a party!)

Yep I'm here with a Smash Bros. story. The ones you don't see are ones I absolutely despise (especially G&W and Olimar) However Dr. Mario and Mario from now on shall be separate identities in my 'fics.

Right then. Now for the obligatory disclaimer: **I own nothing of Super Smash Bros. All Characters, stages, etc. are copyright of their respective owners. I own Giralkgia and the Palace of the Hands.**

* * *

The first Smash bros tourney, he appeared on the outskirts of certain battles, never showing himself to the combatants or the audience.

In the Melee tourney, he appeared again. a floating humanoid with long golden hair, which fell to his knees, his skin coloured a bluey-pink with metallic grey streaks over his body along with two golden streaks running down his side. Six tentacle-like wings emitted like dark shadows with red spikes on the ends waved aimlessly in the air around him.

Now the Brawl Tourney has arrived. Mr Game and Watch, Ness and the Ice Climbers were sacked due to their very low performance in Melee. Dr. Mario retired as a fighter but stayed on as the resident medic saying that, "Some doctors would press charges against the things seen here."

There were newcomers to the tourney as usual, Ike, ROB, Wario (much to Mario's dismay), Solid Snake, Sonic the Hedgehog, Diddy Kong, Wolf O'Donnell, the angel Pit, Kirby's rivals Meta Knight and King Dedede, Red (the Pokemon trainer), Lucario, and someone in his early thirties known as Giralkgia arrived at the Palace of the Hands along with the veterans of the first and Melee tourneys.

"Welcome!" Master Hand boomed as they finished entering the room. "Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, DK, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Wario, Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Toon Link, Samus, Pit, ROB, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Captain Falcon, Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Pikachu, PKMN Trainer, Lucario, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Mewtwo, Marth, Roy, Ike, Sonic, Snake and Giralkgia, some of you are veterans others aren't, however we wish you all the best of luck in the tourney." Both Hands pointed to the many doors that were behind them, "Each of you have separate rooms in the Palace as usual. You may go." Crazy Hand boomed. It's voice changing pitch as it spoke.

The assembled fighters moved to their rooms unknowing of the threat that they were living next to.

_

* * *

Next day_

_Palace Gardens_

Bowser and Peach were talking animatedly about something when Mario came up with a look of anger in his eyes.

"BOWSER, GET AWAY FROM-A HER!" he bellowed, from behind them. Both Bowser and Peach rounded on him with the intent to kick his sorry fat plumber's behind from here to the Bridge of Eldin and back. Twice.

"Mario. Every time I try to have a civil talk with Bowser about repairing the damage done to the Mushroom Kingdom from YOUR stupidity, you always have to ruin it." Peach said calmly. Then the rush of anger came forth once more, "I will warn you this once. STOP TRYING TO FIGHT BOWSER OR I'LL SHOVE YOUR TOOLS WHERE THEY SHOULDN'T BE ON YOUR BODY!" Her bellow as caused Mario to gape open mouthed and had also caused most of the others in the garden to look in their direction.

"Mario, I'm trying to sleep! Leave them alone for once!" Came a shout from the window of Mewtwo's room.

Ganondorf punched his hand twice. "I think we ought to teach him The lesson. Don't you Links?"

Both Link and Toon Link (Who had replaced Young Link) grinned simultaneously saying, "Yes. Maybe only Luigi wouldn't want this over-defencive plumber beaten to the Glacial Peak and back three times over."

"Oh bugger!" leaked from Mario's quivering lips as he quickly turned on a dime and ran for his life. Only to see Sonic drop in front of him. "You're too slow!" the cobalt hedgehog taunted, running on the spot, causing the rest of Mario's pursuers to laugh for nearly a minute.

"Argh! Shut up you blue rat!" Mario shouted throwing a fireball towards Sonic, not hearing the blatant shout of, "Falcon!" from behind.

"PUNCH!" Captain Falcon shouted hitting Mario square in the back. while Mewtwo warped everyone to the points where he knew Mario would land.

All but Luigi, Peach, Bowser and Giralkgia joined the chase of the plumber. When Mario landed a lot later, bloodied, bruised and a gibbering wreck he stammered, "Sorry." before falling unconscious. Luigi and anticipated this when he heard Peach's rant at Mario, and Dr. Mario was already picking up Mario and taking him to the medical bay. while Peach and Bowser were still talking about something different than the Mushroom Kingdom. They had already sorted the repair problems and were now discussing the wedding guests.

"I think the Mario Bros. are out the window for this." Peach said checking the Brawl Roster.

"Zelda, the two Links, Ganondorf, and those Fire Emblem guys are good possibilities." Bowser said smiling for the first time in ages.

"Samus and Yoshi as well."

"We might as well invite the people we know well then. Excluding those plumbers of course!" Bowser laughed, and Peach joined in.

_

* * *

That Night_

_Palace Medical Bay_

Mario awoke to Dr. Mario tending the wound he got from Sonic spin-balling on his crotch. then heard the door bust open.

"Umm. Dr. Mario I think there's a slight problem with my head." Pit said with Ganondorf's sword stuck in there.

Ganondorf's head, looking uncharacteristicly apologetic, popped around the corner to say, "It was a definate accident."

Dr. Mario sighed as he raised his hands in an 'I don't know' fashion, "Pit, sit down on one of the chairs and-" His voice was interrupted by, "SNAKE! GET YOUR SORRY ARSE OUT OF THAT BOX AND INTO THE GARDENS NOW!" which was blatently the three women shouting simultaneously, "-wait." Dr. Mario finished just as Snake walked in with burn marks from magic and explosions along with wounds from golf-club, tennis racket and frying pan blows.

"Help." he whimpered in a high pitched voice, clutching his crotch in pain.

"Go and lie down on one of the beds." Dr. Mario said as he moved to the door, only to see three angry females standing there, "Ladies, there's no violence allowed in my medical bay. If you're trying to kill Snake, wait until AFTER the tourney." he turned around, "Unless you want me to tell Master Hand about this."

The three women exchanged a look and left.

"Thank you!" whimpered Snake, trying to get to sleep yet failing from the intense pain.  
"Snake. It says here that you've had a history of trying to peek at females when off duty. From what you've experienced today, I'd say that it's not good for you health. Stop doing it." Dr. Mario said with hardly a care in the world, as he approached Pit. At least he didn't have to pull nearly 300 arrows out of his back like he had to do to Mario in Melee.

"B-b-b-but-" Snake stuttered only to have Dr. Mario look him in the eyes from about 2cm away from letting the noses touch and shout, "DOCTOR'S ORDERS!"

* * *

Giralkgia had been busy placing his Spacial Cameras in all the rooms he had access to redily. He elected not to moniter the fighter's rooms because it wasn't needed. He noticed the commotion in the Medical Bay and muttered, "It's going to be a long night for you Dr. Mario. A very long night."

* * *

**A/N: **Yep Giralkgia's an Enigma ATM. And yes I do channel my anger into the writhing when I write the angry parts. I've decided that Peach is too good for Mario or Luigi. Zelda... You'll have to wait. And Samus... Just wait for that as well. Although they all have short tempers when they sopt someone in a box trying to 'peek' at them.

Yes, there are those who don't like Snake Bashers but would anyone like it if I used G&W or one of the better characters (like Meta Knight) as the punching bag.


	2. The Tourney begins

**Author's Notes: Yep this is the next lil' bit.**

**This bit is about two days after the first one.  
And two people from two certain games appear. That's all the spoilers for now.**

_

* * *

First day of the tourney  
__Palace Audience Room_

"Now that you have all settled into the Palace we would begin the tourney now, but there is a small matter we must speak to you about." Master Hand boomed to the assembled fighters. "Concerning Mario." Crazy Hand finished, "Dr. Mario, you may explain."

The doctor walked up to the speaking platform, cleared his throat then started to lecture the group about anger problems and also the pain they caused Mario then finished with, "This is coupled with the arrival of a very burnt and bruised Snake to my Medical Bay. Followed by Peach, Zelda and Samus. From my own experiences I _know_ that the person quickest to temper was sacked. Now you're losing your tempers left right and center. I do not want this touney postponed just because people want to attack a plumber or a mercenary. If you need to attack something, focus your anger towards people at the opponent in battles only."

Just as Pit was about to speak Dr. Mario added, "And Ganondorf. Keep your sword OUT of Pit's head. It took me five hours to get it out first time. That's all." He walked off the stage while Master Hand, although having no face at all, was clearly mad and was tapping on the floor. "Anyway. The tourney is officaly under way. Report to Tails and E. Gadd for the tourney listings."

_

* * *

Meanwhile  
__Tourney Listing and Warping Room_

"So. You are also an inventor Miles?" E. Gadd the stereotypical odd scientist with oversized glasses asked the twin-tailed vulpine, who was finishing work on the warping machine.

"Yep. Although my machines tend to be packed with loads of hidden extras." he said gestureing to the blueprints of the Cyclone Walker he used when he, Sonic and Knuckles first met Shadow and Rouge.

"So I see. Personally my best invention is currently in use by Mario. F.L.U.D.D. Also known as the Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device."

"Interesting. I've created so many things in the past I've started forgetting why I built them. Including the false Chaos Emerald that powers this thing. It's not as strong as the real thing but it works."

Their conversation was broken by the creak of the door as the fighters walked into the room.

"Right. All of you walk into that room. It should scan each of you, including any hidden forms, and pair you up with someone on the same caliber as you." E. Gadd said gesturing to the room next door. A few seconds later they left to look at the first battle pairing. Pichu vs. Jigglypuff.

"All battles will be a five life stock battle with no time limit. Only items will be ones suited for that area. For example; Deku nuts on the Bridge of Eldin but Ray guns on Shadow Moses Island." Tails said automatically. "Pichu and Jigglypuff. Good luck in your battle. You shall be sent to Pokemon Stadium."

The two weak and small yet brave pokemon walked onto the platform. "Chu!" Cried the already excited Pichu which was answered by a "Puff!" right after the battle started and a Pound straight to Pichu's face.

They fought for nearly an hour before one of them faltered. Jigglypuff was sent flying upwards and as she came down Pichu sneakily used Thunder just before he lost a life to KO her only just before he went.

_

* * *

During the battle  
__Giralkgia's room_

"My battle is soon." he said to the seemingly empty room until a creature, which looked like a slightly better endowed Midna, popped out of one of the shadows in the room, floating in front of him, "Don't bother asking whether I'm nervous or not. That F-Zero driver has no chance. Although I did see the recoil Mario suffered from that punch."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" the creature asked.

"I'll be fine Dillit. You may have fallen for me but please stop worrying. Anyway, when the others are fighting place invisible Spacial Cameras in their rooms."

"Are you getting-"

"No. I'm nothing like any of the others. It's for the purposes of the Plan."

"Very well. I'll get to it."

"Just be careful around Link's room. I think Midna might be there and she'd freak out if she saw you."

"Fine."

Dillit slid back into the shadows just as Giralkgia heard and unnoyed, "Puff! Puff, Jigglypuff!" from next door and just he popped his head out Pichu leaped at his face crying exitedly.

"Hello, Pichu. Congratualtions on you victory. Here." Giralkgia said holding out a yellow gummi which Pichu took happily and ate it. "I'll let you speak to the others." he said putting down the yellow mouse who promptly scurried off towards Pikachu to gloat.

Giralkgia however had other things on his mind. Moving towards Jigglypuff's room he knocked on the door, which was opened rather quickly. "May I enter?" he asked the pink pokemon, who gestured him to enter.

"I heard about your defeat. I offer a way to get revenge on Pichu." This lie instantly perked the pokemon up from her depression, "Puff!" she said, signalling that she was all ears.

"All you need to do is use this tonight." Giralkgia instructed giving Jigglypuff a device that looked like a TV remote with one button. "I'll see you in the morning." With that he left to prepare for his battle with Captain Falcon.

_

* * *

That night  
__Samus's room_

Samus was the only human to ever be trusted by Mewtwo, besides Ash. She didn't try to use him in any experiments, or try to force him to battle others for her own benefit. Hell, she even tought him about emotions properly. She seemed like a foster mother to him, but it was no surpirse that Pikachu enjoyed her company more.

"That Pichu's gotten faster since Melee." She said observing the replay of Jigglypuff losing all her lives to Pichu's one.

_'Indeed'_ Mewtwo said, deciding to use a focussed telepathy instead of talking. _'I'm wondering how this Giralkgia person will hold up to Falcon's failed manliness.'_

"Chu! Pikachu!" Cried Pikachu as the TV set switched to the only stage with no Items other than the Smash ball. The Temple of the Beings.

_

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **Giralkgia Vs. Falcon coming later. Don't ask why Pikachu AND Mewtwo are in Samus' room. It's obvious. They wanted to chat.

Giralkgia's little (literally) helper appears and I've decided that Pichu likes to jump at faces.

I shall get around to Chapter 3 soon!


	3. The Tourney Ends Early

**Author's Notes:**

Hi! Ready to see a Falcon Fail?  
Or maybe a Puff get blown up?  
Well that's all and by the way... Giralkgia and Dillit are MY creations. Don't use them unless you have my permission. That is all.

_

* * *

Temple of the Beings  
__Giralkgia vs. Captain Falcon_

As they walked into the warping machine Falcon gave a quick salute. Then, after Giralkgia dropped from a Spacial Wormhole, Falcon appeared in his vehicle, the Blue Falcon, got out and saluted again.  
"_Ready? Go!" boomed from out of nowhere and Falcon charged._

"Do you really think that I'll just stand here and let you hit me?" Giralkgia said said watching him charge up a Falcon Punch. Thinking quickly he moved his Cutlass to block the punch, spun round and grabbed him by the neck. "You still fail against those who have a better strategy." he said throwing Falcon towards the edge of the map.

"Falcon Charge!" the fool shouted only to be repulsed by a single slash from the Cutlass.  
"Falcon Fail." Giralkgia corrected, smiling at a flawless KO.

As expected Falcon tried to Falcon Kick Giralkgia, who slimply took a step back and charged up his most lethal attack. His Vertical Tri Slice. The Captain landed then found a cutlass tearing into him three times.  
The third time launching him up and off the stage again.  
"Falcon ow!" he shouted as he came down on stand by, causing the entire area to lose some light and Falcon to glow, the light slowly going through the colour spectrum. He carged towards Giralkgia who sliced and diced until Falcon faltered the Smash Ball.  
"You don't need that." he said breaking the glowing ball.

"Falcon Run Away!" Captain Falcon shouted as he tried to keep away from Giralkgia, who had changed to the form that might've been seen in melee. Yet he was now stuck in this form for the rest of the tourney.

"Now you're doomed." Giralkgia said, his voice now deep and sounding evil, disappearing from everyone's sight, appearing behind the racer and smashed him in the back of the head with his forearm. He then proceeded to give chase towards the racer, who was flying through the air, and decided to slash and stab at him with the six wings.  
Two minutes later Captain Falcon was defeated.

_

* * *

Meanwhile  
__Lucario's room_

Lucario had watched the fight between two people of conflicting auras fight in an unknown stage until one of them changed. Lucario nearly vomited the chocolate he had earlier. The three Beings as One.  
Swiftly leaving the room and finding Mewtwo he started to explain about Giralkgia being the fabled 'United Being' then both of them going to tell Master Hand and Crazy Hand about this.

"WHAT!?" the two gloved hands shouted, together.  
"Giralkgia is the United Being?" Crazy Hand questioned  
"And he's in this tourney?" Master Hand asked afterward.  
"Yes... I just saw him change form. I've seen him before and it was definitely him." Mewtwo said, shaking.  
"The skin. The colours. The eyes. Everything was the same as his True Form!" Lucario explained, "His Aura when hidden beind the cloak of his human form was pulsing. Only deities have that Aura."  
"Crap!" the two hands said.

_

* * *

Two minutes later  
__Giralkgia's room._

"Giralkgia!" came a cry as Dillit appeared into the room looking flustered, "The hands and the more knowing of the Pokemon know who you really are!"  
"Then the moogle's out of the bag. Start brining in the others. Start with the Marilith, soldiers of the Golden Sun, and Them." Giralkgia said moving towards the door. "Jigglypuff will be the first victim. After she's gone target Falcon then the trainer. Don't forget to summon those I asked you to."  
Giralkgia passed through the threshold and floated out into the gardens straight into the waiting smashers. With the Hands.  
"Oh bugger." he growled then shot off in one direction. Fighting his way through the others. He stopped at Ganondorf and the two Links.  
"Ready?" Ganondorf shouted. The Links knocked arrows into their bows.  
"Aim!" The Links took aim. While Dillit place bob-ombs behind the Links on set timers before slipping back into the shadows.  
"Fire!"  
BOOM!  
Before the Links could release the arrows the bob-ombs blew them into a hole on the Mushroomy Kingdom stage.  
"There was." Giralkgia said before createing a Spacial Wormhole. "Much as I liked this little chase I must admit: You failed."  
He jumped into the wormhole, which promptly disappeared behind him.  
"Bugger." was chorused between the smashers.  
"Right! Tourney abolished until we get rid of him!" Master Hand shouted, then a loud boom was heard from the direction of Jigglypuff...

* * *

**A/N**

**What do you think of the Epic Cliffhanger?**

**Yes Jiggs is dead. Deal with it. Others will die (and some revived not long after) and some other non SSB characters will appear...**


	4. Reinforcements

**Author's Notes: There are a few thing I'll need to clarify here**:

**Firstly: Yes I haven't specified this as a crossover because I can't set more then two for the categories. This does have some of Kingdom Hearts in. Also some Golden Sun and AQWorlds. I've brought two from two character's pasts for reasons revealed later.**

**Secondly: The Elites of Clan Dead's names are actual names of clan members in my Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. (Yes I named Marche: I'm Dead. It gives comedy if you can put it in for games like that). Bangaas (for those who haven't seen their speech) do speak with double 's' instead of single.**

**Thirdly: the three at the end (Talked about after Bow) are characters based off my experience in AQWorlds.**

**Finally: All that I don't own are copyright to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

The first to arrive on the scene of the explosion was Sonic, who had to stop his breakfast from reappearing at the sight before him. An undisturbed garden, except for one thing: wisps of smoke rising from a deathly still pokemon. Not even her usual ear twitch happened. Next to arrive was Lucario who had the same reaction as Sonic to the scene.

"There's a field of altered aura here." Lucario finally said when the others arrived. Those with head wear took them off and held them to their chests as was a custom that had been drilled into their skulls.

"_What do you mean?"_ Mewtwo inquired, floating forward, _"I-"_ he stopped when he noticed that Jigglypuff was showing now signs of life, _"See. Not even Dr. Mario could repair that damage."_ the psychic mused.

_

* * *

Earlier  
Twilight Town_

"What's wrong, Sora?" Donald asked finishing the drink that he had.

"I thought I saw a giant white hand float by just now." replied the young man, his clothes looked like they were worn for way too long and had nicks and scrapes all over them. The usual grin had surfaced on Sora's face as he placed his gloved hands behind his head which seemed to push his caramel-colored spiky hair forward slightly.

"Gawrsh! Think it's another Heartless?" Goofy asked turning towards Sora's line of sight.

"Don't think so. I doubt the Heartless would take the shape of a white hand at all." Sora mused looking slightly worried.

"Of course they wouldn't try to imitate me... They'd never get the proper floating and booming voice." The afore mentioned hand boomed from behind them so suddenly that all three jumped, turned round and readied for battle.

"You can put those away. I'm not here to hurt you, at all. I here to ask Sora a favor." the hand revealed, it's index finger twitching slightly.

"I don't trust you." Sora shouted keeping the Kingdom Key tightly grasped in both hands.

"And rightly so!" The hand said, "I wouldn't trust something like me coming out of the blue and asking for help if I was in your position. But It's to do with a threat to more than the world I come from."

Goofy and Donald relaxed, while Sora kept on guard, "If something threatens the peace we've fought for we'll fight it, our own way."

"Very well. I'll leave to let you fight a losing battle in thirty years time." Master Hand didn't move though.

"What's this threat?" Donald asked, staring straight at the hand.

"It's hard to explain and only two people can be brought from this world. I'd like to bring all three of you but I just can't." The Hand's fingers moved closer to the palm slowly as it spoke.

"Why not take me and either Donald or Goofy?" Sora asked, finally relaxing his grip of the Keyblade.

"Roxas has already accepted to help. I can bring only one of you, but I'm sure that the other two should suffice for defending the peace here." The Hand said, it's index finger pointing to each in turn. "Oh, and a message from Roxas. 'If you don't help then he can expect a couple of Keyblades coming in his direction.'"

"Donald, Goofy, you can take on the Heartless if they appear without me right?" Sora said, resigning into the task this hand had given him.

"Are you sure about this, Sora?" Goofy asked looking slightly worried at Sora's decision.

"C'mon, Goofy, I won't die!" Sora remarked playfully.

"Well if you gotta go. You gotta go." Donald said looking a bit sad.

"Show me the way, hand." Sora said after giving Donald a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"This may be a bit disorientating for you but... Close your eyes." The Hand said before tapping Sora on the head causing both Master Hand and Sora to float into the air, with Sora's eyes closed and his limbs hanging down, then the pair disappeared leaving Kairi to appear around the corner only moment later.

_

* * *

Palace of the Hands  
Two days later – Assembly Hall_

The two hands had been to different places finding help for the smashers against the forces that Giralkgia hurled their way within about a week of starting they had gathered people from so many different places that it seemed that a new tourney was starting. But the prior events seemed to give the Palace an air of death about it. Not even Pichu was smiling at the thought of one of their number being gone completely.

Behind the screen that was put up a young man, wearing heavy armor and holding a sword that seemed to never run out of fuel for it's flame had shouted, "Why didn't you reveal us to them before?" only to be berated by the quieter swordsman, whose Gaia Blade, was slung across his back and the armor barely bade a sound with his movements.

"Calm down Garet. I'm sure the Hands did this to stop whoever's trying to get rid of this place summoning a counter to us." Isaac said calmly

"You don't sound right Isaac. Are you OK?" Mia, a blue haired girl around the same age as Isaac garbed in 'Mercury's Wish' robes which augment her abilities, said tightening her grip on the seemingly unwieldy staff, which seemed to be made completely of water.

"I'm fine Mia, just nervous." Isaac revealed

"Nothing wrong with that." Piers, a blue haired man wearing the same armor type as Garet but seemed to be slightly more liquid than his companion, who also wielded a large mace with an icy head, said, waiting patiently for the hands to finish.

* * *

At a different part of the area a conversation between a human and some other races was beginning.

"What do you think, I'm Dead, kupo?" the smallest of them, wearing green leather armor and revealed as the moogle 'Montblanc' said to the human of the group.

I'm Dead's blond hair quivered slightly as he rose his head, the half-moon shaped part of his hair that didn't follow his head shaking slightly as the Blue 'Petrayal' armor he wore creaked through his arm movements. "The loud eight over there use some kind of magic unknown to us." he said pointing towards Isaac and his friends, then moved his arm to point at Sora and Roxas before saying, "And those two are relatively unknown to most people." His voice had the air of the Judgemaster from where he was from, thanks to the previous one called Cid.

"Sso we have a mixed group of people, all with magic, and two unknowns." the orange lizard-like creature, known as a Bangaa, said, "Any thoughtss Conrad?"

The addressed donkey like creature, known as a Nu Mou, looked away from the intricate alchemical work he was doing to say, "Dwight, my only thoughts are: if they attack us, they'll be sorry."

This caused the last of the group, a rabbit-like creature called a Viera, to look away from Roxas and stare at Conrad, "You really think that they'll attack us? Are you paranoid?"

"Regina! There'ss no need to be sso pessimisstic!" Dwight said, nearly too loudly.

"You and your Bangaa calmness! Why are you all so unwary?" Regina bit back.

"Stop it, both of you we're here to help the people of this 'palace'. Not fight ourselves." I'm Dead ordered, silencing the angry Viera and Bangaa.

* * *

The red curtain rose, revealing the people that were going to help.

Sora and Roxas were just standing there scanning the watching eyes for anyone they knew, but recognising no-one.

The eight warriors from Wayard had finally calmed down and held their weapons as if they were merely props.

Clan Dead of Ivalice's elite warriors turned round with Montblanc jumping onto Dwight's shoulders so he could be seen (for he hated being small sometimes).

Silver was reclining in mid-air, kept their by his psychokinesis as he shot a look of 'oh no' towards Sonic, who was still looking beaten up.

Bow faded into view, her distinctive pale green body and pink ribbons immediately recognized by Mario.

Lastly three people, from a world unknown to those that haven't been there stopped their conversation. One seemed to be a Healer, another some kind of melee specialist, but the third, who was the male of the trio, seemed to be proficient in everything he did, for an unknown reason.

"These individuals have agreed to help us against that being." Master Hand revealed to the smashers, "Please do not discriminate them in any way, or else." Crazy Hand added in it's usual changing voice.

* * *

**Author's Footnote: I know I'm leaving you on this cliff hangar but I have these things to say:**

**If you don't like the name of Clan Dead's leader: It's staying. I decided for that one name.**

**If you don't like my pulling Characters from different games, with relatively no explanation at all: All will be revealed later.**

**However I'm at a fork here: Do I Show some insight into Giralkgia's plans for some Dramatic Irony? Or do I show Lucario's audience with a Dialga? If you have something to say on that: speak up!**

**I'll be back sometime later...  
**


	5. The Swarm

**Author's Notes:** There are a few things I need to make clear that have been highlighted by Diagon

Giralkgia's powers to stem from a connection with Dialgas, Palkias and Giratinas. Some of them are quite simple (Hastatum: speeds him up using time) Others aren't quite so. In Chapter three, when he disappeared from view completely then appeared behind Falcon and hit him, that was inspired by Shadow Force: a Ghost type move unique to Giratina.

Anyways The Bombs and Grenades are from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance (hence them dying one at a time) and Heartless... Do I need to explain where they're from? They're copyrighted to their respective owners... Much like everything else in this 'fic.

* * *

Plans were already under way for the assault on the Temple of the Beings, although Giralkgia had expected this.

"Giralkgia, Some of those you wanted were already summoned by the hands!" one of those helping Dillit exclaimed not long after the Marilith, a giant female half-snake with six arms, each with it's own weapon, slithered out of the portal.

"Dillit. Do you have essences of the others?" Giralkgia asked moving his head to the side.

"I can create copies of certain people close to them from what I managed to get. But it'll take too long!" Dillit replied finally turning away from the changing portal.

"As long as it's done before they get here then it isn't too long." He said standing up from the ornate throne and floating out of the expansive summoning hall. A single thought later and the amassed soldiers began their slow and lumbering advance. The numbers quickly increased to nearly quadruple it's original size within seconds.

"Kill, crush, rend them limb from limb." he muttered slowly, causing the entire army to double their speed and pour, like a flood, over the world.

_

* * *

Four weeks until the assault__Spear Pillar – Guidance Chamber_

Lucario walked into the currently empty chamber, with I'm Dead and Silver, and sent off a small Aura Sphere towards the podium.

Mere seconds later a Dialga slowly faded into view.

"Thank you, for your swift appearance." Lucario said looking up at the titanic Pokemon's blue and silver head.

"I know why your here, Lucario." The Dialga boomed, it's voice having an unusually feminine tone to it, "It's about Him it's it."

Lucario nodded while Silver and I'm Dead moved forward slightly.

"Is there advice you could give us for when we assault his temple?" Silver inquired his silver fur moving slightly in a nearly dead breeze.

"Yes. Do not try to pass through the temple as one single group. It will stop you from dying as easily." the Dialga said.

"Anything else?" I'm Dead asked looking up.

"Seek the Jewels of Power. They'll help you, but beware: You may encounter those from your past that He has corrupted. That is all I can tell you." She faded out before any more questions were asked.

"Let's go. I have a feeling that we may be attacked, should we stay here any longer." Lucario said turning around.

"Too late to say that! Looks like he's found us!" Silver said only just reflecting a flaming projectile launched at him from the darkness outside the room.

I'm Dead recognized the the flood of odd beasts instantly. "Bombs and Grenades! Don't let them get too near you when their nearly gone!" he shouted over the roaring flames of the bombs and crackling ice of the grenades. "Quickly! Get to an easily defended place! They'll try and attack your back!"

I'm Dead had different plans to what he shouted, which were obeyed due to the fact that neither Silver or Lucario knew what the hell these things were, or the reason behind their odd names. He seemed to float effortlessly into the air, muttering a few words his eyes glowed white for a single moment, scaring the beasts that saw it.

"Star Cross." he muttered loosing the built up magic and watching it form a spinning eight point star, which was slightly larger than the circle behind it, then sending off waves of holy magic into the crowd of beasts.

This attack proved too strong for the unsuspecting Ivalice beasts, who stopped in their tracks and, one by one, died with an "Orgh" sound.

Once all of the Carcasses disappeared into odd black sludge Lucario moved to the door, "What the hell was that?" he asked.

"The strongest Illusionist spell, Star Cross. It creates a burst of magic to strike all those I deem enemies in range." I'm Dead explained, not used to telling someone about stuff from his world.

_

* * *

Three hours later  
__Palace Gardens_

Sora was lying back on the grass staring at the sky, while Roxas nonchalantly sauntered past, intending to speak with Dwight about something.

"Roxas. What do you make of this place?" Sora asked out of the blue.

"It's better then being stuck wherever your heart went when you save Kairi's." Roxas replied before continuing to walk towards the lone Bangaa.

"Ahh. Roxass, You did desside to come." Dwight said placing a crystal on the table.

"This is what it is?" Roxas asked, dubious about the power of a gem.

"Yess. Thiss is an actual Thread Crysstal ussed by the Bangaa to requesst Adrammalech'ss aid in tough battlss." Dwight's voice was slightly different to when they first spoke sue to the purple helmet he wore.

"I think we may have cause to use it." Roxas said looking towards the approaching horde of Shadow Heartless. At a single thought his twin Keyblades, Oblivion, a completely black Keyblade, and Oathkeeper, a silver one with a star-shaped 'key' section, appeared in his hands, in violet smoke and yellowish light respectively. "Sora! Our old friends are here." he shouted towards Sora, who sat bolt upright with his Kingdom Key appearing in his right hand.

"Finally something interesting is here!" Sonic shouted speeding out of the mansion and spin-balling into the fray before Roxas had even begun to swing at the first Heartless, only to be effortlessly smacked away by one of the Heartless, spinning through the air until he face-planted on the wall of the Palace, slowly sliding down it.

Roxas and Sora however were busy cutting up every Heartless that got within range, until a large green dragon appeared over the horizon, gathered energy into it's mount and decimated the Heartless.

Roxas' keyblades vanished as he approached Dwight again, "I take it that was Adrammalech." he said noting that the dragon was gone.

"Yess. That wass him. Now then I musst sspeak with I'm Dead. Sstay ssafe." Dwight replied ignoring a slightly confused Sora.

He glanced at Sonic then, with a gesture of his armoured hand, created a holy aura around him to heal the cobalt hedgehog, before continuing his slow walk to the temporary clan base, on the other side of the Palace.

* * *

**A/N: **You don't like Clan Dead doing epic ownage? I don't care... My 'fic. (Although I'm accepting the first two OCs to be submitted to help in the final battle)


	6. Plumber's loss and Vetrans arrive

**Author's Notes: I apologize fore the lack of updates... I've been busy with exams and a very active online community.**  
**Anyways Then next smasher falls to someone he knows all to well. And we have some more people to help against Giralkgia. (Yes the character's are mine but the weapons they wield are copyrighted to the Artix Entertaiment Team... As is Lore.)  
To stop me waffling read on!**

* * *

Mario was busy doing his actual job (for once), as the southern toilets had broken, and he was whistling his iconic theme.

"A nice little tune but it seems that this is your last job." A female voice said from behind the plumber, whom had jumped in fright so much that he bashed his head against the pipe he had been working under.

"Rosalina? What are you-a doing here?" he asked seeing her blue dress almost float forwards.

"Simple." She said spreading her arms and moving them to a large arena. "I've answered a call from a deity to remove you."

"Wha? That can't-a be!" Mario nearly shouted getting up from the floor.

"Oh but it is. Master Giralkgia has decided that your death is today. Make it interesting for the crowd." Rosalina cooed opening the dark purple eyes that seemed to suck life in.

Music peeled into the arena as a crowd began to roar, while she began to float around the arena.

Mario only straightened his cap waiting for her to make the first move.

"Begin." sounded through the arena, and as if it were an everyday occurrence Rosalina began to fire star bits at Mario, who use them as stepping stones to reach her before being smashed in the face by a large black staff, topped with a white skull.

Each time Mario got near enough to attack he'd be thrown back down. "Oh come on! This is getting repetitive!" she said after the thirteenth hit.

Mario said nothing, instead FLUDD spoke. "Mario. Try spraying her before you attack!" the machine said as he jumped nearer, again. And the water seemed to stop her for enough time to allow Mario to punch her to the ground.

"Maybe I was too easy on you." she hissed, standing up.

"Or maybe you shouldn't fight-a me." Mario retorted only to have a ball of something launch him into a wall.

This time Mario had the idea. He jumped over the black wave that the staff sent out and ducked under three star bits. Rosalina fired another ball only to have it connect with Mario's cape. Only for it to be reflected back the same way she'd knocked him to the floor.

Very soon there was a contest to see who'd miss the ball first.

Four minutes passed until Mario faltered and was sent into the wall again. His face was a bloody mess from the second ball and he barely had enough energy to stand any more. "You're not her..." he gasped before a thumb appeared from the shadows of one area of the crowd. The thumb was pointing down.

A flash of light and Mario was suspended in the air near Peach, with Rosalina sporting a manic grin. The staff gained an eerie red glow as it flew out of Rosalina's hands and fired a dark beam at Mario, piercing his body with ease. Moments later a loud scream of pain echoed around the Palace grounds as the last of the plumber's life was forcefully ripped from his body. Rosalina disappeared in an explosion of black ooze while the staff simply fell to the ground.

Peach couldn't believe her eyes. "Not now..." she muttered looking at the lifeless hero. A large smoking hole where the heart was supposed to be.

Four people warped In at that moment. One who was clearly adept at any weapon from his time, wearing basic rouge leather armour with two large, sword-like daggers. The two females near him looked to be specialists as one was wearing white robes with a red trim around the base. Her staff was in similar design to the one lying on the floor but was golden yellow in colour with a dragon head instead of the skull. The other female, in gray heavy armour that made her look like a human tank, had a large axe rested on her shoulder. The design was similar to the Iron axes on Tellius, but the connection between blade and haft was similar to the bludgeoning end of a Morningstar.

The forth, a male, sneaked out of the shadow the others made, holding daggers that weren't as worn as the other male and also wearing armour of the same design and colour.

The female in white robes frowned at Mario's corpse and the black staff nearby. "Doom Weapon." she said her voice soft yet almost always audible.

"How can you be sure that the Skullstaff of Doom lying there killed him, Toisal?" the other female said.

"Doom residue from the wounds... He's here." The first male said, "And he's doing it again. He failed back home and now he trying here."

The other male looked at the first before saying, "But Mech. Didn't we kill him?"

"Death Guru. Don't be so short sighted. We killed the avatar he sent to Lore. This is another one." Toisal said.

"And therefore Dillit will be here too." Mech said, looking around.

None had noticed them yet. All of the smashers still alive, even Bowser, were trying to figure out what happened to Mario. A small note appeared in mid air and floated down to Zelda.

"Watch out Penguin. You're next." she read aloud.

Dedede, who normally lost his temper when called a penguin, began to whimper, like a scared puppy, continually shaking his head...

* * *

Giralkgia stared at the mass of holograms in the dull and normally unused room in the temple. He walked over to one Hologram which showed a pair of fireball-shaped beings with two flamelike arms each and almost perpetual grins. They held a holographic sign. The red one's sign had the word 'Bomb' on it the other said 'Grenade'.

"They failed." he said sending a clawed hand through the holograms, dissipating them, before moving the then next one along. A black being that almost touched the ground with it's belly. It's spindly arms gave it a look of harmlessness but the large head and ever-staring golden eyes proved the sign it held, which said 'Shadow Heartless', correct.

He dissipated this holograms saying, "They failed as well." He stopped next to the Hologram of the false Rosalina he had sent to kill Mario.

"She didn't fail. But is now useless." he turned away and floated out of the room moving closer to his throne. "How to kill that Penguin." his voiced trailed off before he suddenly scared the three people passing him by shouted "I have it!" then floated towards the summoning room...

* * *

**A/N: Lose one to gain four... Not much of a trade when you don't know who's arriving and you've just lost a good (but rather annoying) friend.**

**Ah well... Such is the problems with having an enraged United Being against you.**

**Please if you want a particular smasher to die you need but ask... although about three of them will not be dying.**


	7. Penguin Flambe from an Unknown source?

**Author's Notes: I'm going to say three things here. Proto(Protoman), Colonel and Zero are copyrighted to the owners of their respective games, which are Megaman Battle Network and Megaman Zero.**

**Second thing is: Penguin Flambe anyone?**

**Finally: The Marilith is Copyrighted to Square Enix.  
**

* * *

Dedede took no precautions since the note. He tried (although it took some effort) to be as quiet as possible while moving and to check around every corner.

Unfortunately he didn't expect a Spacial Wormhole dropping him in front of a giant six-armed half-snake with fiery red hair, and only enough clothing to cover her chest and what would've been between her legs if she had any. Instead there was a giant red and purple scaled snake tail replacing them.

The 'Penguin In Denial' (as Meta Knight once called him) took a step back as one arm aimed a massive sword stroke at him.

Fearing for his life more than ever, he jumped over the sword and saw another aiming for where he was going to be, however the sword never struck.

Instead the sword was in contact with a lime green one held by a red humanoid, with some parts white and looked clearly like a robot, if you didn't look at the human-coloured skin and the blond ponytail that reached the person's lower back.

The Snake-Beast aimed another two swords at Dedede only to have them blocked by someone who looked like the first sword-wielding saviour but more streamlined, with his purple sword connected to his right arm, which had two black marks on. He also had a long silver ponytail.

The third saviour also had a green sword but was taller than the other two with an odd claw-like right arm, to which his sword was attached, along with his armour being a dark brown and he had a cyan cape draped over his shoulders.

The green sword-wielding red guy shouted, "Colonel! We'll need more help to get rid of this!"

The addressed man, Colonel, swung his green sword again to block another sword slice while shouting, "Hey, Penguin! We're going to need your help here!"

Dedede's fear was immediately replaced by anger as she charged a towards Colonel shouting, "Never call me a penguin!" But before he got near to the swordsman, the Snake-Beast's tail grabbed him, coiling around his waist several times, then threw him towards a wall. What should've been a 'thud' was actually a sickening 'splat' as a spike of flame had impaled Dedede's torso, before the penguin was teleported back to the mansion, along with the swordsmen.

"Damned Marilith." The red man with the purple sword burst out.

"That unlike you, Proto." Colonel said.

"Must've picked it up from Zero then." Proto guessed.

"Or it could be your permanent separation from Chaud Blaze," Colonel suggested, "It's affecting you the same way my separation from Baryl did to me."

"Would you two just shut up about being separated for just one non-battling moment?" the blond-haired, red man asked, turning to face them with a look of 'shut up or die'.

"Fine! What's gotten into you lately Zero?" Proto said, letting the black visor, which was his eyes, show he was staring at Zero.

"I'm not in the mood to hear you two talking about the effects of separation and the effects of separation and the goddamn uninteresting unneeded effect of bloody separation!" Zero shouted in one breath in Proto's face before turning round to see a rather angry Kirby.

"I don't like the look of that." Zero added before having to jump out of the way of a hammer, adding, "Whoa! Take it easy!"

"Dedede dead. Your fault!" Kirby said. Much to the shock of the advancing Meta Knight."

"Listen! We're not the cause of his death! None of us has used fire at all!" Colonel said

"No proof. I not believe!" Kirby shouted trying to hit Zero again with his hammer.

"Kirby. Calm down," Meta Knight suggested, "Dedede's been impaled but their weapons are too slim to be able to impale him in a spike-like fashion. That's their proof."

Kirby sighed and plodded back inside, While Meta Knight rounded on the new trio, "Now that Kirby's calm. Who are you?"

"Isn't polite to give your own name before asking another's?" Proto said.

"Just answer the question." Meta Knight said, frowning behind his mask.

"I don't like your attitude." Colonel observed, "Therefore, We won't reveal our names until you know how to be polite."

"Or until some who _is_ polite asks us instead." Zero added before two of them had to raise their swords in defence, while Zero had to put up a swirling shield the same colour as his saber, to stop a flurry of sword strikes

"Answer the question before I kill you." the masked swordsman ordered.

"Now that takes some nerve. Attacking us then ordering us around? I couldn't care less who or what you are, but I'm going to kill you." Zero shouted, before getting blocked by Colonel.

"Calm down. That's what got us into battle with that Marilith the first time," he suggested before turning to MK, "Go away. We've no more to say to you."

The trio walked off, leaving an angry Meta Knight to stalk back inside, wondering exactly how Dedede died...

* * *

"Three down, thirty to go," Dillit observed happily, "Everything's going as planned!"

"I don't see why you're so happy so soon." Giralkgia said, looking at some of the rooms in the mansion that the Spacial Cameras hadn't been found in. Namely the kitchen and medical room (which contained Snake on fire in a fireproof bed).

"What will make you happy?" Dillit asked.

"Death to he who's wind makes him fly." Giralkgia said before leaving Dillit to plan Wario's death.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yes, I know Kirby says "Poyo" but I've decided that he knows some coherent English.**


	8. Gas, holes, tanks and hair All deadly

**Author's Notes: This chapter has two different things to be said. Firstly there's a mention of soundwave0107's 'SSBB Oneshots'**

**Secondly: Diagon has questioned me about the amount of characters I'll be bringing in. My answer is simple: No more characters which aren't OC's shall be appearing...**

* * *

About two days after Dedede's death the smashers (and their help) had enough motivation to attempt to get rid of Giralkgia, mostly because pieces of Wario's body were found littering the kitchen, smelling of his farts.

Much to people's surprise, one of the earlier swordsmen walked in and said, "Yet another death. This time he was blown up by being unable to pass wind. Typical. How many more deaths are you going to let build up thanks to that deity? Ten? Twenty? Or will you attack when there's just three of you left?" Protoman said looking towards each piece of the biker's body in tern before feeling a sharp sting across his cheek where a black silk glove had just struck, giving Peach the satisfying sound of an anger-filled slap, only garnering one question, "Was that really necessary, Peach?"

Zelda took a step back when Protoman didn't even flinch at being slapped, "Didn't that hurt?"

Protoman's visored gaze moved to stare into Zelda's blue eyes, "Yes, but I've been hit by worse, 'sides I've got work to do seeing as you lot won't do it yourse-" He was interrupted by Ganondorf smashing his face with a Warlock Punch, then with almost unseen speed for the King of Evil, he grabbed Protoman's neck and lifted him off the floor.

"Don't ever even think about trying to say anything like that again. Evidently you know nothing of loss." the villain said just as Protoman got free.

"Too late," the swordsman said before shielding another Warlock Punch and throwing Ganondorf to the floor behind him, "I take it you don't want our help... we'll just take the four who've fought him before and go." Protoman wasn't intending to be a jerk with this, it was more of a hint as he walked away.

Zelda just frowned and walked after him.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Zero asked the approaching navi.

"Badly. Peach slapped me. Zelda wondered whether it hurt. Ganondorf punched me twice, first succeeded second was blocked and countered with a back throw, then I left." Protoman instantly recalled.

"I'm sorry I asked."

"Do you know where the other four went to?" Colonel asked.

"Apparently they're talking to Master and Crazy Hands." Zero answered looking towards the approaching princess.

"Protoman, Why do you have to be that way?" Zelda asked.

"Evidently you didn't get the hint." he answered ignoring the looks from Zero and Colonel.

"I got the hint. But there's still the problem of the fact I see only two others with you and your still the prime suspects for Dedede's murder." Zelda's voice was reminding Protoman of the times when Chaud had scolded Lan, "So you're not leaving until that's cleared up."

"Look. Just because we-" Zero started

"I don't want to hear your excuses." Zelda interrupted, her hand bursting aflame.

"Please calm down." Colonel suggested raising his hand, only to feel the hate in Zelda's blue eyes bore into his face, before he raised his eyebrows at the four behind Zelda, "You're at a major disadvantage should you attack, and the other four are behind you."

Zelda's hand extinguished itself as quickly as it burst into flame as she turned round.

"I bear a message to you three..." Toisal said, "You're to help the smashers, while they advance. Now. The others are being told."

Zelda turned away and walked towards Roxas, whom was sitting near the lake, enjoying some Sea-Salt Ice Cream.

"Roxas, we're advancing now." she told him.

"Finally. Any increase to the death toll?" Roxas replied without thinking.

"Yes, Wario's somehow blown himself up on account of gas build up."

Roxas had to hide a smirk at this thought as he stood up. His Ice cream finished he glanced at Sora.

The full force of the two forces would soon clash, though the results were known to a select few, and the aftermath known to fewer.

_

* * *

A few days into the advance_

Giralkgia had sent two more of his minions against the Hand's army.

Luigi had met the same fate as Mario, thanks to a false Daisy, and also had a hole in his own torso where the heart should be. This was while Fox attempted (to no avail) not to die at the hands of a Landmaster driven by a false Krystal, also leaving part of the landscape in ruin.

Zelda had watched both butcheries take place, unable to help them. Falco didn't know what to say about Fox's request to give the Landmaster he used to Zelda (mainly because he was asked to teach her how to use it), and dreaded an outcome like that of a random story he had read, then again he also dreaded to see Zelda suddenly appear with a spider of any kind.

Soon after Zelda had finished learning how to pilot a Landmaster, Diddy Kong had gone scouting ahead. What the little monkey didn't know was that he was about to be the next victim of Giralkgia's abominations. All he saw of his last few seconds was blond hair dragging him, blindfolded, into the trunk of a tree, and a loaded flintlock pistol ripping a chunk out of his chest.

* * *

Giralkgia laughed more and more after each successful kill. Seven kills and only twenty-nine more to go.

"Master Giralkgia! Are you sure summoning _her_ is a good idea? She nearly killed the summoners last time!" a shout called from the summoning room, into which the multi-god floated.

"Yes... She nearly killed the summoners last time because they weren't as experience at dealing with back MMF from the summoning." Giralkgia said watching as the portal to opened, a swirling mass of blacks, purples and reds of varying shades.

"Back MMF?" the summoner asked, puzzled at this new term.

Giralkgia was just about to turn and leave when he simply said, "MMF is Mana Magnetic Force. It'll kill you unless you're prepared to deal with it. You should join the summoning before the Portal brings in someone else." with that Giralkgia left, while a female, draconian wings sprouting from her back and bright golden eyes scanning every detail of the new world, stepped cautiously through the portal...

* * *

**A/N: The last newcomer arrives, and those in the Battleon RPA who know me might know about the past of this particular Trikin female (Especially because if they don't their arses in gear Falconreach will die.)**

**Can you spot the Foreshadowing at the start?  
**


End file.
